


of science nerds and history geeks

by autumnmelodies



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School Teachers, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, I haven't decided yet, basically this is a trashy teachers au, bc teachers au why not??, i am garbage, other characters will most likely make an appearance, the rating might change to t as well
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-19
Updated: 2015-06-11
Packaged: 2018-03-31 06:18:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,034
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3967630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/autumnmelodies/pseuds/autumnmelodies
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A collection of drabbles revolving around quirky science teacher Miss. Griffin and the history geek everyone loves, Mr. B, featuring a bunch of meddlesome students.</p><p>(Plot twist, the two teachers at hand are already dating and really suck at hiding their relationship).</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. the one where they get scolded for pda

**Author's Note:**

> BASICALLY I have no chill and wanted to write a teachers au and this happened. It'll be updated as I get ideas and will just be a fun little thing?? Enjoy these two nerd teachers attempt to (cough fail cough) hide their relationship.

“They’re doing it again.”

The soft voice startled him slightly, the pen slipping from his fingers as he glanced up at the classroom door. Blonde hair fell freely around her shoulders, the jacket he knew she’d been wearing this morning had been discarded, a soft smirk toying on her lips. Clarke Griffin was a sight for sore eyes.

“Is that so?” Bellamy smirked, leaning back in his chair.

She shook her head in attempted disgrace but found herself betrayed by the smile that was replacing the smirk on her lips. He let out a soft laugh and she copied in a chain reaction. Pushing herself away from the doorframe, Clarke wandered towards him. Bellamy spun the chair slightly to make room for her, smiling as she stopped a few inches short of his chair. His smiled dropped to a smirk as he reached out, grasping her waist and pulling her to stand between his legs.

“Hi,” He murmured, reached up to tug softly at the ends of her hair. “This wasn’t out this morning.”

“Mm,” Clarke hummed as she shook her head. “Hair tie broke. Got caught on my skeleton figurine.”

Bellamy snorted. “Such a nerd.”

“You can talk Mr. History Geek.” She smirked in response. Bellamy rolled his eyes and shoved at her hip slightly, laughter escaping from her lips. He smiled at the sound, his eyes fluttering shut momentarily.

“What were they saying?” He questioned, his mind suddenly reverting back to why she was in his classroom.

Clarke chuckled softly as she pulled away from his grasp. Bellamy pouted at the distance and Clarke rolled her eyes. She propped herself up atop his desk in return, careful not to mess up his papers because she _knew_ he’d have her head if she did.

“’ _Miss. Griffin you know who’s really cute? Mr. Blake! He’s about your age isn’t he, why don’t you two go out on a date?_ ’” Clarke rolled her eyes, her arms coming to fold over her chest. Bellamy cackled. “Taking a class of nosy seniors was the worst decision I’ve ever made.”

Bellamy turned his chair slightly so he was facing her front on his hands moving up to rest on top of her knees. She raised an eyebrow at this, her eyes darting to the very open door a few metres away from them. “You could’ve told them you know all about how cute Mr. Blake is,” he smirked as his hands drifted up her legs inch by inch.

“Oh yeah, they would’ve loved that,” she rolled her eyes. Her hands came down to still his movements, to which he pouted again, but she scowled in return. “We’re at work.”

“Yet you’re the one who perched yourself on top of my desk whilst wearing a skirt,” he remarked in response, his eyes fluttering down to said skirt before back up at her. Clarke’s eyes widened, jaw dropped, but Bellamy only grinned cheekily in response. Huffing, Clarke crossed one leg over the other. “Ruin my fun.”

“ _We’re at work_.”

Bellamy rolled his eyes. “You know, they’re going to figure it out one day,” he began, his fingers aimlessly drawing patterns onto the skin above her knee. “I mean we’re bound to get caught out in public one day. It’s not like we’re good at hiding it.”

Clarke hummed in response. She inched her body slightly down the desk in attempt to get closer to him and offered a smile as she raised a hand to tuck a dark tuft of hair behind his ear. Her hand remained in the one spot, soothingly stroking at the messy curls. “You need a haircut.”

Bellamy rolled his eyes. “Yes, mother.”

Clarke gaped and swiped at his shoulder. Bellamy only laughed in response and grabbed her hand before she could cause any proper damage, stilling her movements with a kiss to the inside of her wrist.

“Oh!” A startled voice emanated from the door. Both Bellamy and Clarke looked with hearts in their throats, sighing collectively as they realised it was only Principal Kane. Marcus had a smirk slowly forming on his lips as he leaned against the doorframe. “It’s like catching two unsuspecting teenagers. Do I need to remind you two of the PDA rules here?” He teased with raised eyebrows.

Clarke spluttered out an apology, but Bellamy grinned and leaned back into his chair with his arms coming to rest behind his head. Clarke kicked his shin in response to which he groaned at.

“Sorry Marcus,” Clarke uttered out sheepishly as she moved to hop off of the desk instead opting to stand beside it out of reaching distance from Bellamy.

“No problem. Don’t let me catch you again,” he taunted teasingly. Both Bellamy and Clarke knew he was joking, but there was something about getting caught by your boss for what felt like the millionth time that made them not want to get caught again.

(Unlikely).

“Did you need anything?” Bellamy piped up as he stood, stretching his arms above his head. Clarke had turned back just as he did so, her eyes fluttering to the small expanse of skin that peaked from underneath his shirt. She narrowed her eyes, _why wasn’t his shirt tucked in, for god sake_.

“Oh, yes. Here are the waiver forms for kids for the museum excursion,” he said and Bellamy grinned, walking over to grab the paper from him. They exchanged a few more words before the older man left the room.

Bellamy turned around and found Clarke sitting on his desk again, eyebrows raised teasingly. Bellamy rolled his eyes as he walked over to her, tossing the papers down behind her. His hands fell to her waist as he hands reached up to clasp behind his neck. “What?”

“Nothing. You’re just a bit of a dork,” she grinned, Bellamy returning her words with a scoff.

“Yeah, but I’m your dork,” he grinned. Clarke groaned in frustration, shaking her head at his words.

“Stop.” She whined, but there was no hiding the fondness in her tone. Bellamy smiled down at her cheekily all the while leaning in, however, the shrill sound of the bell above their heads echoed through the room startling the two of them. “Saved by the bell, huh?” She joked.

“More like cockblocked,” he grumbled, pulling away from Clarke. They both knew better than to try anything when the halls, and classrooms would be littered with students (who had _very_ watchful eyes) in mere moments.

Soft, quiet almost laughter sounded from Clarke’s lips that had Bellamy smiling at the floor as he moved out of her way. She hopped down from his desk, smiling up at him but shaking her head at the distance between the two of them now. She opened her mouth to speak, but was cut off.

“Hey Mr. B, how ar—oh!” A young girl piped up from the door. She grinned sheepishly as she took in the two teachers conspicuously. “Hey Miss. Griffin, haven’t seen you in a while.”

Clarke smiled at the girl, remembering her as a sophomore she taught last year – now a junior who Bellamy obviously taught. “If you take any sciences next year, you’ll be seeing me.” She smiled.

The sheepish look reappeared on her face as she stepped further into the room. “Sorry, Miss. I’m more for history.”

“Ha!” Bellamy taunted, turning to Clarke with a wide grin. She rolled her eyes fondly before turning on her heel.

“Leaving now,” she spoke pointedly, ducking her head over her shoulder to send a wink towards Bellamy.

Bellamy grinned. “Nice talking, Miss. Griffin!” He spoke as she walked out, raising a hand in a wave as she slipped through the door. Bellamy chuckled briefly, smiling at a few of his other students as they walked through the door. He turned back to face his first student, only to find her staring at him with a grin and raised eyebrows as she leant forward on her desk.

“No,” he spoke definitively as he rolled his eyes.

“Miss. Griffin’s pretty cute don’t you think Mr. B?”


	2. they one where they carpool

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They both kind of really suck at subtly. Well, Clarke likes to think she's good at it but all her attempts crumble around Bellamy.
> 
> Or the one with carpooling and yeah, they really suck at hiding things.

“Someone’s going to see.”

“It’s literally 7am, no one’s going to see.”

“Someone is going to see!”

“No one’s going to see!”

Bellamy’s eyes rolled heavenward as he pulled his car into the school parking lot. He glanced at Clarke who, now, was sitting with her attention cast upon her phone, a small scowl on her lips. The sight was almost laughable – in fact, it had a small spurt of laughter dropping from Bellamy’s lips. The glare Clarke shot his way was enough to kill, but his slight laughter didn’t subdue.

“Bellamy—”

“Clarke, no one’s even here, look,” he pointed out to the parking lot (that she would’ve seen if she hadn’t been so invested in her phone, but he didn’t bring that up) that was completely empty. He watched as Clarke rolled her eyes with an undignified huff of air. Bellamy smirks.

“We should get inside,” Clarke says as she opens the car door, Bellamy’s eyes rolling in retaliation.

He makes quick of getting out of the car and rushing over to her side, caging her between his body and the cool metal of the car. Clarke gasps suddenly before looking up at him and glaring momentarily, before her eyes dart around the _still empty_ car park.

“Relax, would you?” He murmurs, dropping a chaste kiss to her lips. To his delight, she sighs into the kiss and returns it with equal amount of innocence. They are on school grounds after all, and even though there was no one there at the current point, they weren’t stupid enough to take it further.

Pulling away, Bellamy rests his forehead against hers and smiles. “Excellent morning.”

“Shut up, nerd,” she rolls her eyes, pushing him away from her. Bellamy chuckles in response, moving to the back of the car to grab his belongings out. He hands Clarke her bag in the process, before shutting and locking his car.

“Any deadly experiments planned for the day?” He asks as they trek up to the school entrance. He pushes, and holds the door open for her with a tilt of his head like a true gentleman. He thinks he’s being amusing, but Clarke only rolls her eyes—fondly of course, there would be no other way.

“Mm, no. Just a few frog dissections. Although, I wouldn’t say there’d be no explosions. Some of the students are very sketchy,” she remarks and he barks out laughter. The tale she told him a few weeks ago of a poor freshman not realizing he’d turned on a Bunsen burner and almost lit himself on fire rings a bell in his mind. High school kids are wild.

They trek down the silent corridors, the odd teacher or two smiling at them as they pass. “Well, good luck with that.”

“Thanks, I’m gonna need it.”

It’s silent for the rest of the walk, but not an awkward silence—more a comfortable one. Their hips bump every few steps not out of clumsiness, but more out of the fact of wanting to be close to the other. With hands full of bags and books, the soft nudging is enough contact for the time being. Not that they need it—it was already obvious how completely and utterly smitten they were.

Stopping out front of Clarke’s classroom, Bellamy grins down at her and drops a kiss to her lips before she can even protest. Her jaw is dropped when he pulls away, but it soon merges into a soft smile. She rolls her eyes and knocks her hip with his.

“Get to work, history geek.”

“Right back atcha, science nerd.”

 

**-xox-**

 

Home time could not come sooner.

The dissection had, thankfully, gone along swimmingly. The only dilemma they seemed to face was a weak stomach in the form of a skinny boy—the greenness of his face wasn’t very promising, but he soldiered on through it anyway like a champion. Clarke was proud.

The only other thing that bugged her today was the stupid skeleton figurine that Clarke is convinced is out to get her. It tugged at her lab coat _almost_ resulting in her tripping over her own two feet. She was damn close to throwing the stupid thing out—to hell with it. She didn’t even care that it was a ‘classroom warming’ present from her mother and Marcus.

It was out to get her. She would destroy it.

A groan slipped from her lips as she fell into the chair behind her desk. Moments later she glanced up to her laptop where the time shone a bright **4:16pm** and she prayed to the higher gods that Bellamy wouldn’t be much longer.

This was exactly why she avoided carpooling with him most days. He spent hours upon hours going over students’ exam papers, essays, or whatever he had them conjure up in class that day. If it wasn’t that, it was reading and “re-educating myself on the wonders of history, Clarke. You can never know enough!”

He was such a geek.

Her prayers were answered with the telltale knock and clearing of a throat. She glanced up from her crumpled position at her desk and found a sheepish Bellamy with a small smile on his lips.

“Long day?”

“The longest,” she whined. Pushing herself up out of her chair, she padded towards Bellamy who met her halfway and fell into his arms. He chuckled as he wrapped his arms around her waist, tugging her into his body. “I want Chinese food for dinner.”

“Okay, we can make that happen,” he responds as he drags his fingers softly through her hair. “My place or yours?”

“The Chinese place near your place is nicer.”

“Gotcha,” he finishes with, and neither says another thing for a few moments.

Clarke breaks the small silence with a huff of her breath and they both pull away, smiling gratefully at one another. “Shall we?” She says and Bellamy nods in agreement.

Bellamy helps Clarke pack up before he grabs his own bags again and they make the long walk down the corridors again. As they reach the outside of the building, a cold wind gusts over them and Bellamy instinctively wraps an arm around Clarke. She smiles up at him appreciatively.

But then they look forward and one of Clarke’s students is staring at them.

They both kind of just—stop and stare. The blonde curly haired senior looks at them in shock before she smirks and shrugs. “Bye Miss. Griffin! Bye Mr. B! Hope you have a nice night,” she sings before turning on her heel and practically skips off to her car.

Both look after her with incredulous looks before Bellamy laughs.

“We’re really bad at this,” he mumbles into her hair.

Clarke sighs and shakes her head. “Whatever. I don’t care, I just want food.”

“As the lady wishes,” Bellamy grants with a grin and a firm squeeze around her body. Clarke smiles and glances up at him appreciatively and thinks _yep, he’s the one_.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this was fun!! little note, I have a new proper story coming out very, very soon so be on the lookout for that! let me know what you thought of this chapter!


	3. the one where bellamy is a drama king

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clarke really thought she wouldn't be the first one to crack. Honestly.
> 
> Or the one where Bellamy is home sick with a cold and Clarke says something she really shouldn't have.

The text says _I’m dying a slow and painful death_ as Clarke read it, shaking her head at the dramatics of it. Bellamy Blake was a stellar historian, teacher and person in general, but one measly cold had him acting like the world was about to blow up and humanity was going to end.

The warning bell echoed throughout her classroom, startling her slightly but she regained her bearings, dropping her phone to the desk as she fussed about. The last few lessons of the day were always the worst, and especially after she hadn’t seen Bellamy for lunch because, yeah, she was _that_ girl who missed her boyfriend after a few hours.

It was tragic, really.

Students began piling in and she smiled at them all happily; she loved her senior students, they were easy to talk to and actually listened to her unlike some of the freshman she taught.

Class flew by with a breeze, and so did her last lesson and before she knew it the final bell rang and students were eagerly piling out of the classroom. She caught the faint chattering of weekend plans and smiled – oh to be a high school student again. Although, she was eager for the weekend as well, even though she knew she’d be taking care of her adult sized whining toddler of a boyfriend.

Honestly, he was ridiculous.

Stacking books, papers and assignments to grade over the weekend, she glanced up, seeing a few girls lingering in the back of the classroom.

“Thought you girls would be eager to get home for the weekend, hmm?” She lazily spoke, her eyes flicking up to watch their reactions. She smiled as they grinned and laughed. The two girls shrugged and continued packing up their books.

“We just had something to talk about for another class, Miss,” one responded and Clarke ‘ahhed’ in silent.

Vaguely, she heard shuffling and whilst she wasn’t really paying attention she knew the girls had approached her desk. She flicked her gaze up to them briefly, smiling, before looking back down at her papers, frazzled.

“Hey Miss, where was Mr. B today?” One of them asked.

In a daze, Clarke spoke up. “Uh, he’s sick. Has a cold—or man flu, as I like to call it as he—” She cut herself off, eyes flicking up to the two grinning seniors, looking like they’d just won an award or something. Rolling her eyes, Clarke let out a deep breath. “I did not say that.”

“I’m pretty sure you just did, Miss. I heard it from your lips—didn’t we, Kace?”

“Mm, it was very obviously said Miss. Griffin. No takesies-backsies.”

Sighing, Clarke looked up at the two girls, shaking her head slightly. She couldn’t help but let the amused smile linger on her lips as she took in their smug expressions.

“Everyone knows you’re together, Miss.”

“Everyone!”

“You’re kind of really bad at hiding it.”

“Mhm. Lauren said she saw you two huddled together the other day after school—said it was _super_ cute.”

“It is super cute, like, adorably cute. On a whole new level of cute.”

“Gigantically cute.”

She let the girls titter on, not interrupting them, only with an amused and fond smirk toying on her lips. She continued idly packing up her papers the whole time they were speaking, only peeking up at them briefly, but once they’d stopped she did as well.

She smiled at them. “Not sure what you’re talking about girls. Highly inappropriate assumptions you’re making there.”

They both rolled their eyes and Clarke laughed out loud at that. Shaking her head, the two girls sighed in defeat but still had a smug look about them. Clarke rolled her eyes and shooed them off, watching with silent laughter as they walked out of the classroom with a bounce in their step.

Hastily, she began shoving the papers and books in her bag as she juggled her phone and car keys at the same time. Zipping the bag, she was off almost speed walking down the hallway to get to her car.

She checked her phone once she was in the driver’s seat of her car and immediately rolled her eyes.

_Update: I’m actually dead now._

_PS can we have soup_

 

 

* * *

 

Pushing through Bellamy’s front door, soup in one hand and her belongings in the other, she called out to him. When he didn’t respond she furrowed her eyebrows and walked deeper into his apartment, tossing her bag, keys and phone on the kitchen bench.

She was fussing about with dividing the soup up into two bowls when she felt a pair of arms wrap around her waist and a set of lips connect with her neck.

“Bellamy! You’re sick,” she squeaked, attempting to push him away but he only nuzzled his face deeper into her neck. She laughed, shaking her head before finally pulling her way free and turning around in his arms. “How you feeling?” She asked with a soft fondness, her hands moving to sweep through his hair.

He shrugged, his arms looping lowly around her waist. “Better than yesterday.”

“Mm, good,” she mumbled with a smile. Turning around in his arms she went back to divvying up the soup, his arms tightening around her waist at the sight.

“You actually got soup,” he said but his voice was mumbled as he pressed a kiss to her hair. “You’re the greatest.”

“I know.”

They both settled on the couch, Clarke putting a distance between them that had Bellamy frowning and trying to move closer. She only laughed as she stuck her leg out to stop him from moving, and in return he groaned playfully behind a fond smile.

Whatever documentary Bellamy had been watching was now lacking attention, instead they both focused on the soup as they ate in silence. Until Clarke remembered her encounter with a couple of her students.

“So,” she began, glancing over at Bellamy. “I had an interesting conversation with a couple of juniors’ today.”

“Yeah?”

“Mhm,” she hummed. Turning slightly, she moved to place her almost-empty bowl onto the coffee table before she faced Bellamy again. “They asked me where you were today.”

Bellamy raised an eyebrow and chuckled. “And why would you know where I was today, Miss. Griffin?” He teased.

“You see, that’s what I would naturally say, but I kind of… didn’t think.” Her voice was sheepish as she spoke and it had Bellamy turning his body fully to face her, expectation written on his features. “They caught me off guard!”

“What did you say?” He chuckled.

“I told them you were sick,” she bit her lip as he shook his head at her. In her defense, he had a small smile on his lips. “And also kind of told them it was the flu. But I call it the man flu instead, but then I cut myself off when I realized what I said.”

Bellamy couldn’t help but laugh at her words, and it had Clarke’s eyes rolling. She grabbed a pillow and tossed it at him, frowning when he caught it between his ever-growing laughter. “Bellamy!”

“Clarke!” He mimicked. “C’mon, babe. We’re not subtle; everyone knows we’re together. So what if you let it slip to a couple of juniors?”

“It was Cassie and May.”

Bellamy’s eyebrows rose and lips pursed at that. He knew Cassie and May – they were in one of his classes. Smart girls, very smart, but Bellamy had picked up on the fact that they were little gossips. In fact, every teacher at the school knew what their students were like – who were the gossipers, who were the ones to start drama.

So, the two of them knowing equaled something along the lines of chaos.

Of course, he could only laugh at the situation.

Clarke rolled her eyes and threw another pillow at him, grinning as it actually hit him in the face this time. He glared at her momentarily.

“Sucks to be us?” He shrugged, moving closer to her. She glared but didn’t push him away so he took it as a victory and slung an arm around her shoulders. “Come on, it’s fine. You made a small mistake. Minor mistake. Nothing big!”

“All right, you can have fun with the two of them and their pestering questions tomorrow. I know you have a class with them,” Clarke pointed out with a smirk.

Bellamy widened his eyes and began to dramatically cough. “You know,” _cough_ , “I’m still feeling a bit ill,” _cough_ , “I probably shouldn’t go tomorrow. You know?”

Clarke shook her head affectionately, and he grinned pressing a soft kiss to her forehead. “You’re fine, idiot.”

Bellamy hummed in response, trying to formulate things he could say to his meddling students tomorrow in response to whatever the hell they had to say. His thoughts came short however, as another starling one overtook them.

He grinned cheekily and turned to look down at Clarke who was now focused on the TV. “I just had a thought. It was _you_ who messed up—you’re always saying it’d be me who’d be first to blurt out our relationship.”

“Shut up!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> idiots. let me know what you thought!

**Author's Note:**

> I'm [leossimmons](http://leossimmons.tumblr.com/) on tumblr, come cry with me :~)


End file.
